You Are The Only Exception
by MaydayLover1
Summary: This story is a vampire love story basically. It has only original characters.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

Death.

It doesn't pop up in a conversation very often. When you hear the word death what do you think? You probably see a person in a coffin wearing a suit or a dress, probably a lot of people crying over the loss of their beloved friend, husband, wife? Well, I see nothing like that, no crying, no pain, no suits, just death.

At the end of the day not a lot separates life and death, only one thing... Eternity. That's what makes it precious. I wake up every morning not wondering if today will be my last day on this earth but wondering when my last day on this earth will be. I live on the worst street in this horrible little town; gangs outside my door, drive by's every other day, death is nothing new to me. I've seen people die, watched them scream out in pain for one last breath. I've killed people, I listen to their screams echo through my mind all the time.

But now I guess I should tell you who I am. My name is Raven, Raven Stone, to be exact. I've lived for over 200 years, moving around every 10 years or so. I am truly suppose to be turning 279 on May 11, but I look only to be at the age of 19. This is because 19 is the age that I was turned.

Now, I'm guessing your wondering what I mean by turned? Well you see I am a vampire. Oh yes so cliché, vampires aren't real, this is what you would say. But have you ever paid attention to your surroundings? They're there.

We are **NOT AT ALL** like books say. We don't turn to ash or twinkle like stars in sunlight; we don't sleep in freezers or coffins, and yes we do sleep; we don't die from a stake through the heart or from silver bullets. A stake through the heart paralyzes us and the silver in the bullets can weaken us, but we can survive. A way to kill us is to rip us apart and burn the pieces but there are other ways. We can't turn into bats, cats, dogs, or rats...lol. And we don't age, as I have pointed out earlier. To survive we need blood. We can eat food it just doesn't digest in our systems; in other words, it stays there for ever.

Vampires: strength, speed, blood, power, and the worst part...living forever.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_**Raven's POV**_

"Raven! Raven, wake up!" I heard someone yelling outside my front door, "Let me in! You know your neighborhood scares me shitless!" I walked downstairs and opened the door to see my one and only best friend, A.J., standing at my door.

"Hey A.J. What's up?" I asked him as I let him in my old run down home. He was wearing blue jeans and one of his black button up shirts.

"Not much Raven. Just thought I'd check and see if you actually woke up this morning. Which I see you weren't awake until I got here," he said as he gave me "the" look. "The" look is when he smiles his crooked smile and lifts one eyebrow up and he looks like he's silently judging me. It always makes me laugh.

"Well I would have been awake if someone hadn't kept me up all night at their cousin's new club," I said giving him the best dagger eyes I could.

He giggled slightly and then walked towards my kitchen. He marched straight up to the coffee pot and started making us some morning coffee.

"I'm going to get a shower. Be right back," I said as I walked upstairs.

I started the shower and got in. 'He's so gorgeous,' I thought to myself, 'I wish I could tell him who I am.' I met A.J. when he was 17. I told him I was 16, and I know before long I'm gonna have to leave. He's the love of my life and we can never be.

I sat down in the corner of my shower and thought about him. About his gorgeous features, his shaggy brown hair and how it hangs down to his shoulders, his beautiful blue eyes and how they would change from ocean blue to electric blue depending on his mood, the way when he laughed all the blood in his body was at his face. I thought about the way his body looked, how he was thin but not to thin and how his muscles looked when he played baseball, his sport. Baseball... He was so sexy when he would run or throw the ball... Damn. I need a hobby. I got up and finished my shower.

_**A.J.'s POV**_

I sat in her kitchen as she went upstairs to get a shower. I know it's wrong to think about your best friend like I do... But I can't help myself. She's beautiful, she's got shoulder length dark brown hair, topaz eyes that change according to how she feels, but they're always topaz with me. She's got a figure to die for, perfect C cup size boobs, yes I know this, I've had to shop with her before, an amazing figure and she's skinny but not at that point that it's scary. She's so different from the other girls. She's not afraid to speak her mind, and she can sing like a thousand angels. I'm the only one she sings to... She won't sing at school, or anywhere for that matter, but I had accidentally walked in on her when she was playing her guitar and singing one day. She was mad for a little while, but she soon got over it and opened up to me.

She's got a secret about her, I know she does, I just don't know what her secret is... But she's hiding something. She lives alone and if you ask her about her family all she does is say they're dead. I've tried to get her to open up but she never does, she's scared... But the question is... What is she scared of?

I heard the door open and close to her bathroom. She came downstairs wearing a tight electric blue tank top and her blue jean skinny jeans. She grabbed the jacket I got her for her 19th birthday off of the back of the couch and ran into the kitchen. I was pouring two cups of coffee for us both to drink on the way to work. She grabbed the one with Panic at the Disco on it. That was her favorite band. I loved them but not as much as I loved Escape The Fate. We walked outside and she got in the passenger side of my electric blue 1967 Chevy Camaro with black racing stripes. I got into the drivers seat and started off towards work.

_**Raven's POV **_

The car ride to work was a little awkward. When I asked him how his mom was doing and he answered. Then he said, "Please tell me something about your family." What was I suppose to say 'my parents died over 200 years ago and the reason I'm still alive is because I was turned into a vampire.' Yep, that's what I said, too. He laughed and said one day you're gonna have to tell me what happened to them. And the only thought on my mind was I've told you, you just have to believe me.

We got to work and went to the employee only entrance we both work in the mall but he works at star bucks while I work at Pac sun. A.J. has always driven me to work because I don't have enough money for a car yet, actually I have more then enough money for a car. Heck I have enough money to buy his car 20 times or more, but I don't want anyone to know that. I want my friends to be my friends 'cause I'm me not because my pocket is full of money. I normally spend it on A.J. and he gets mad when I buy him expensive gifts 'cause he really thinks I'm spending my life savings on him.

Anyway, today at work there wasn't that big of a rush. I arrive at work at 1:00 and I'm there until 9:00 when the mall closes, it was now 4:30 so I decided I would take my lunch break. I walked down to star bucks to see if A.J. had taken his break. But when I walked in he was sitting at one of the tables holding hands with a girl.

"Hey A.J.," I said walking over to them.

"Hi Ra. Raven this is my girlfriend Ashton. Ashton this is my best friend Raven," he introduced us.

"Girlfriend?" He had said it... His girlfriend, the love of my life had a girlfriend who looked like a total skank. She got up and came over to me.

"Yep, Girlfriend!" She chimed. Ughh... Not one of these girls. She was wearing a short mini skirt that was barely 3 inches, if that, away from showing off her butt. Her tank top was hugging every curve that she had, she was supper skinny and she had giant boobs, they were deffinatly fake. Her hair was long and blonde and flowing down her back in waves. Her complexion was tan and her eyes were brown. He always dated girls like this and it pissed me off.

"You wanna come have lunch with us?" He asked.

I shook my head no and left... I ran to the bathroom and cried. I called someone I hadn't talked to in 70 years. He's a vampire, but he's special, he makes drugs that can actually affect vampires. I used to be one of his dealers. But I quit about 30 years ago. Today I told him to send me some of his stuff.

After work I went to the bus stop and rode home. Once at home I noticed my lights were on. I went inside and saw him sitting on the couch; Jake, the drug vampire.

"Hello Raven," he said, "It's been a while."

"Yes Jake, it has," I answered back.

"How have you been since our last... Encounter?" He questioned

"Good. How about you?" I asked back.

"Fine," he replied, "I understand you want this," he showed me the bag of drugs.

I nodded my head in response. He shoved the bag towards me and held out his hand. I gave him two thousand dollars. Yes this seems like a lot, but to vampires it's like spending 10 cents. After I bought it Jake left and I took some out and started using it. It's not like a joint or cocaine. Its powder but you take it like a pill. You swallow it, you don't even need water. I took a bunch and passed out. When I woke up it was to the sound of water running. Then I felt a giant splash of ice cold water on my face. I jumped up off of my kitchen counter screaming.

"Morning sleepy head," A.J. said to me. I got up and realized I forgot to put away the stuff. I walked slowly into the living room and saw it on the couch. I went to the couch and sat on top of the bag.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He questioned back

"Why aren't you with Ashton?" I said Ashton with a grimace.

"I came to hang out with my best friend. Is there something wrong with that?" He asked.

I looked away and tried to ignore him. I didn't want to talk to him. I wanted him to understand this with out me telling him. I wanted him to leave but he came and sat down next to me, put his hand on my shoulder and asked what was wrong. I couldn't take it, my eyes started watering and I stood up.

"Leave!" I screamed, "Just leave my house, get out. I never want to see you again!" I screamed in his face and he stayed calm! I was so pissed. "What don't you get about leave?" He didn't say anything he just looked down. He finally spoke.

"What is this?"

"What is what?" I shouted back.

"This," he said as he picked up the bag of drugs I had been sitting on earlier. My face dropped.

_**A.J.'s POV**_

What is this stuff? She has a bag of black powder sitting on her couch. I watched her as her mouth hung open and her eyes started to water.

"It's nothing," she said as she snatched the bag out of my hands. She put it in a drawer on the other side of her living room. I got up and walked over to her. She had her back to me.

I put my hands on her shoulders and asked, "Why do you have it?"

"It's a long story," she replied.

"And I've got hours," I said.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Raven's POV**_

I told him everything. I took a deep breath and began.

"I guess I should start at the beginning. Well, I am a vampire. I know they are supposed to be fake, but there are vampires in the world. I was turned at the age of 19 in Memphis, Tennessee. I was dying from a gun shot to the head, when a boy named Alex Braveheart found me. He turned me while I was still in the hospital. Three days later I woke up and he was there. We had to disappear. So we left, he told me what I was and he helped me with making it in the world. One day things took a turn for the worst. As a vampire blood does not flow, nothing flows. Which is why we can't cry, but tears seem to be there at some points. We can cry only a few times before all the liquid in our body runs dry and all we have is the dead blood and the blood we drink in our body. Your life is limited, mine lasts forever. I hate it. I want death. I want to feel the nothingness it brings, I want to die. Which to some might sound weird. No one wants to die, but when you've lived as long as me, death is what you wish for. It's what you see in your dreams, it's always on your mind; but when it comes closer to death your scared of what will happen. I used to have someone, someone who would watch out for me, Alex. But one night, when I was being stupid, I got high. Me and a few of my friends including Alex were walking home on an empty street. All of us vampires and a few of us high. There was another group of vampires coming our way, much bigger then us. They had weapons that could kill us, things we had never seen or heard of before. We had killed a few of them, but they were much stronger than us. They ripped us apart, they got Alex and me cornered. He grabbed me and ran. He told me to keep running that he would hold them off. I refused to leave him. He grabbed me and kissed me, told me that I was the love of his life and nothing could change that. So I ran, like he had told me to. I ran and didn't look back."

I took a deep breath before continuing. "Two days later I went back. I found his body at the bottom of the harbor. They didn't burn him like they did the rest. But they did rip him to pieces. He was ripped to pieces and at the bottom of the harbor. I sat on shore for 3 days straight crying. My tears that are left are very few. I didn't mean to cry that much over him, but tears are hard to stop when someone you love dies. After that death is when I changed my life. I went to a place in London. I don't remember much about it. I just remember it being the worst place to be every moment of the day. We were a group in an alley all day and all night. All of us vampires. We were called Carpe Noctem, Seize The Night. Our emblem, or crest, is very different from our name. It looks like a heart, on one side the heart is surrounded by flames, the other side is surrounded by wings. The first year I was there was the worst. They would beat me, rape me, treat me like I was nothing. They did everything but kill me. The next year was training. They would show me how to fight what ever was coming. They would fight me, and if I messed up, I was hurt. There was no backing out of it. If you were there, you stayed. They branded me with tattoos; one of our crest down my back, one around my belly button of that sun and moon thing, another from the base of my jaw going down to the end of my shoulder that said Rabe Stein, which is my name in German. I have one that I got in private, it was on my side and it said 亚历克勇敢, which is Alex Braveheart in Chinese. I missed him, the love of my life. After spending four more years with them, I ran away. I took off and never looked back."

I was already in tears at this point. "Once I made it to the states I found a place and tried to settle down, but it didn't last long. I met someone, they got me back into doing the drugs I used to do. He brought me to the main guy one night and I became a dealer for him. I sold drugs for him. I took away from that life about 5 years ago, 2 years before I moved down here. When I moved down here I didn't expect to find anyone that I would be anything with, friends, enemies, anything. But when you walked up to me and tried to be my friend... I knew I was in love. When I saw you with her yesterday, it was like a stab in the back. I couldn't do anything, I couldn't move; but I did and I called him and he brought me the drugs. I took them and that's why I was passed out asleep on my counter this morning. I love you, but you don't love me," this is what I told him and all he had to say was I love you. I was shocked but he had leant in to kiss me.

I moved to the other side of the room as fast as I could; which took less than a millisecond.

"What did I do?" He questioned.

"Like I said we can never be," I replied.

"What do you mean we can never be? If we love each other what else matters?" He said.

I took a deep breath in. "I've told you this before. You just don't believe me. What makes someone believe you when you tell them you're a mythical character?" I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I'm a vampire Austin," I confronted him.

_**A.J.'s POV**_

She called me Austin. My real name. She only called me that when she was trying to get something through my thick skull. But vampire? Could she really expect me to believe that she was a vampire? Vampires are awesome, but fiction.

"Say something," she said looking into my eyes.

"Like what?" I said back. "I just found out my best friend is a mythical creature that drinks blood. What am I suppose to say?"

"Do you believe me?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to be alone right now?"

"No." I answered these questions with confidence.

She had moved back towards me and was now sitting on the edge of the couch. We just sat there looking at each other, both of us not knowing what to say. We just sat there staring at each other. I truly didn't know what to say to her. She was beautiful, my best friend. Could she really be a vampire?

"You're beautiful," I said to her. She blushed.

"You're not to bad yourself," she admitted sheepishly.

So I leaned into her. Not really knowing that I was and I kissed her. At first she was shocked, but then she started kissing back. One thing led to another and we were in full blown make-out session. I started kissing down her neck, biting and sucking on every inch. I pulled her shirt off over her head and moved my way back up to her lips. She started moving her hands up my shirt, then she started taking my shirt off. I kept going I took off her bra, then made my way to her jeans. I started to unbutton them but she stopped me.

I looked at her eyes and they showed fear. She wasn't ready I could see that. I got off her fast.

"I'm so sorry. I'm...I'm not ready," she backed away and looked down when she said this.

I lifted her chin and said, "It's ok. We don't have to do anything you're not ready for babe. I love you. And that's all that matters." She smiled when I said this. I moved over to her and hugged her. We sat there like that until she fell asleep. I laid down with her on my chest and pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and threw it over us. I fell asleep with her in my arms.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**Raven's POV**_

I woke up that morning still in his arms. Realization hitting hard, I remembered telling him about my life. I climbed off of the couch trying to be as quiet as possible, then I picked him up and carried him upstairs to my bed. I walked down stairs and started cooking breakfast. Just for him. I didn't have to put up an act around him and eat actual people food anymore. I walked into the living room and pushed some books over in the book case and opened the little trap door in the back of the book case. I got out a bottle of O negative blood. This was the expensive hard to find stuff. I poured some in a glass from the kitchen and sat down on the counter. A few minutes later he came down stairs wearing what he went to bed in last night. He was wearing his jeans and you could see the top of his boxers showing the hem. He looked so sexy shirtless.

"Hey babe," he said.

"Hi," I replied, "I made breakfast for you."

"Thanks. What are yo..never mind."

"What?" I replied.

He gave me this weird stare and I knew what he was talking about. He was going to ask what I was drinking before he realized it was blood.

"Should I put it away?" I asked him.

"No," he said quickly, "that's your food like this is mine." He replied picking up the eggs I had made. It surprised me how quickly he took to it. It took me a while to get used to everyone drinking blood and I was a vampire.

I loved that I could be so open with Austin but there was a down-side to it. Loving someone meant watching them die, and watching them die meant getting hurt. I watched him eat his food as I thought about our future. I would have to leave him soon; that would hurt him more than anything. I could see him growing old and falling in love, having kids. He had such a bright future... I wonder if I left now would it be easier? Could he have a life outside of me?

"What you thinkin about?" I heard Austin ask beside me.

"Hmm?" I said slowly, "Sorry. I was in space."

"You're always in space babe. What's in that pretty little head of yours?

"...You...," I said shyly.

"What about me?"

"You know I have to leave in a few short years. You can have a life and find someone who's right for you. I can leave now? I won't even have to hurt you. I promise."

"Whoaaaaa. Slow down," he came over and put each of his hands on the sides of my head, "I love you. I don't want a life outside of you. I want to care about you and be with you forever. I know you don't want to see that or whatever, but it's what I want."

"What are you saying?" I asked slowly.

"I want you, I want everything you have, I want to be with you forever."

"No! No, no, no, no! You don't want this. You don't want to be with me. You don't want this fate. Please understand babe. It's so complicated. It's unrealistic. Please! You can't want this," I was in tears screaming at him.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Babe," He grabbed my face and held it in his hands so I had to look at him, "Baby, calm down? Take a deep breath and calm down... I know how you feel about this. I mean I understand how you could think it was bad... But I want to be with you forever…"

"No. You think that now, but living forever, moving all the time, watching people you love and care about die, it's just not worth it." I was still in tears and it wasn't good. I could feel everything in my body running out of me and it was freaking me out and making me cry more.

_**A.J.'s P.O.V**_

I stood there, with her head in-between my hands, and I watched her cry. I watched as tears ran down her face, I watched as she cried her tears away, I watched as the running water of sobs turned into dry sobs, I watched the tears no longer run, I watched her as she hypervenalated from the fact of knowing her tears were gone, knowing she never again would cry. She started trembling underneath me, I had a gut feeling inside telling me she was about to start freaking, the only thing human about her was gone. I knew she felt that her tears were the only thing separating her from humanity and the super-natural.

I pulled her into my arms so I could hold her. I felt her push at me trying to get me away, I felt her break free and slip from my grasp.

"Look at me!" She yelled, "Is this what you want?" She had gone insane. She had her vampire teeth showing full view. I could see every feature of her face, the way her eyes changed to this un-imaginable golden scarlet. Her body had taken on a new glow and I could see every curve of her, her face wasn't scarring me, she wasn't scarring me. The look in her eyes told me that she was frightened.

"Baby, I love you. That's all that matters. You're everything to me, you are the reason for my being. You are mine." That's when it happened. I grabbed her, I kissed her, she didn't kiss back, but I kept kissing her. She grabbed my arms and I stopped.

"I'm sorry," That was the last thing I heard.

_**Raven's P.O.V.**_

"I'm sorry," I said. That was what I said before it happened.

'I'm so stupid! Why did I do that?' I thought to myself. I bit him. What the hell! I looked at him, laying in my arms, he was in a frozen state. He would wake up soon... And when he did, he would be thirsty. He would need fresh blood, not the shit I carry in a bottle around here.

"I need to make a call," I said this out loud. I don't know why, I just needed to. I picked up the phone and dialed an old number.

"Hello?" I heard on about the third ring.

"It's me," I said this in a blunt, quiet, and straight to the point voice.

"Where are you?"

"I'm in New York."

"I can be there in an hour?"

"Thanks..." The line went dead.

I hung my phone back on the hook and walked over to where Austin slept quietly. I was so scared of how he would act when he woke up. I know vampires, who when they were turned had to be killed. Some can make it, but some go completely insane.

'Please don't be one of them, I can't kill you, I can't watch you die.'


End file.
